Sorting: NextGen
by ihatemakingupnames
Summary: Where was Teddy Sorted? And Victoire? And the rest of the Next Generation? Well, read on to find out! You may even be surprised.
1. Teddy, Vic, Dom, Louis, Molly and Lucy

**Sorting: Next Generation**

Summary: How did the Hat sort the children of the NextGen? What was going through their heads before and during the Sorting itself? Read on to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the HP Universe

Note: Please have some understanding for me. English is not my first language but I've done my best. Constructive critisism welcome, but please, don't drag my story through mud just because. It's OK to have your own opinion but respect the effort I put into this. Thank you!

 **Sorting: part one (Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly and Lucy)**

Teddy

I wish my Mom and Dad are here to see me. I hope I'll make them proud. What would they say if they saw me now? Dad was a Gryffindor. Would he be dissapointed to see his son scared? Oh, I wish Harry is here. He would know.

''Edward Lupin''

Oh, no. It's my turn. Here we go…

 _Well, well, what do we have here? Hmmm. I see a great wish to prove yourself worthy of your parents. You'd do well in Slytherin._

NO! Please, not Slytherin. They say it's a dark house. I don't wanna be dark!

 _My boy, it certainly is not a dark house. True, a lot of dark wizards and witches were there, but they were so ambitious they ended up on a wrong path. Ahh, now I see. You lack in cunning and guile, not enough of it. Let's move on, shall we?_

Whew, thank Merlin…

 _You are a hard-working lad and very kind, just like your mother. I admit those are your greatest traits. Well, no choice there then. It will be…_ _HUFFLEPUFF_ _!_

 _..._

Victoire

Oh! Hogwarts is magnificent. Mom was right! And Dad, too. There is Teddy. I hope I get sorted into Hufflepuff so I know at least one student. Even though Teddy is 3rd year. He could show me around! Oh, it started. When is my turn? Oh no, they are sorting us by our surnames. I'll be the last one! Uhh… Waiting is boring. I wanna be sorted, now! No? Uhhh…

*8 minutes later*

''Victoire Weasley''

Yes, finally!

 _Oh my. A Veela._

An eight-veela, thank you very much.

 _Not a Hufflepuff, I see. You're too sassy. Hmm, not bad. Not bad at all. Brave, but you don't rush into things. Ambitius, but not willing to manipulate people to meet your goals. That leaves only one. And you've got the smarts to spare, too. Must be…_ _RAVENCLAW_ _!_

 _..._

Dominique

A magical celling! Woow. There's Vicky! And Teddy. I don't know whether I want to be in their houses. Victoire is dead smart and Teddy is kind to a fault. Me? Maybe brave? I'll ask the hat.

*Some fidgeting and impatience later''

My turn!

 _Another Weasley! Next Generation, I presume? Well, shall we get on with the Sorting?_

Yes, please!

 _Impatient. And brave. Oh yes, a lot of bravery. In fact, it's your dominant trait! This is easy. Off you go in…_ _GRYFFINDOR_ _!_

 _..._

Louis

The Great Hall! It really is big. I wonder where uncle Harry beat the bad guy. Maybe it's marked by something? I don't see anything. Aww, I was hoping to find that spot… There's Vic. And Dom. I hope I'll join Dom. I want to be just like Dad. He was in Gryffindor, too. It wouldn't be bad to end up somewhere else. Ravenclaw, maybe? I don't know. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

''Louis Weasley''

Already? Man does time fly by.

 _Ah, another one! I know just what to do with you. You're the same as your sister._

Which one?

 _Go join her in…_ _RAVENCLAW_ _!_

 _..._

Molly

Yes! I'm at Hogwarts! I'm about to be sorted! Yes! I can't wait! Will the time go faster already? Maybe if I ask it nicely. Hey, time? Would you please go faster? I want to get sorted as soon as possible.

''Mary Fowald''

Almost. My name is Molly. Again? No? Uhh. Oh, look. It's Dom waving! Hey. I wish I get sorted with her. She's so cool. My favourite cousin.

''Molly Weasley''

Yeey!

 _Hmmm. A Weasley. Do you kids fall from the sky? Anyway, you seem just like the rest of your family. Better be…_ _GRYFFINDOR_ _!_

 _..._

Lucy

I wonder what will be my house. Slytherin? But I don't want to. Gryffindor? No. I'm not like Molly and dad. Ravenclaw? Maybe. Hufflepuff? Maybe. So that leaves two. I don't mind either of them. I'll just let the hat decide.

*later*

''Lucy Weasley''

Show time!

 _Ah, young one. You show many qualities. You are brave and smart but your kindness exceeds everything. You'll do well in…_ _HUFFLEPUFF_ _!_

 _..._

A/N: This part one. The next part will be published tommorow. Did you enjoy reading this? If so, please review. If not, then review to help me better my writing. Merry Christmas, if you celebrate!


	2. Fred, Roxy, Rose, Hugo and the Potters

**Sorting: Next Generation**

Disclaimer: Look Chapter 1

 **Sorting**

Fred

Man! Look at the size of this room! Dad was right. You can easily get lost in here when you're trying to escape being found out after a prank. Except when you're a seventh year. You get easily noticed then. Thank Merlin I have quite some time before that! Where's Roxy? She must be here somewhere. Oh, well. I'll see her after we're sorted. I hope we'll end up in the same house. Dad and Uncle Fred did. But Aunt Hermione also said that a pair of twins in their year didn't end up in the same house. That's scary. I don't know what I'd do without Roxy. Maybe we'll just sneak…

''Fred Weasley''

Wait. That's me. Let's do this!

 _A spitting image of your Uncle._

Which one?

 _The one whose name you bear, of course._

Thank you!

 _Well, I don't see anywhere else for you to be but in…_ _GRYFFINDOR_ _!_

 _..._

Roxanne

Dear Merlin! This is huge! And the celling! Absolutely amazing. Wait, where's Fred? He always wonders off somewhere. It really annoys me. There's Molly! And Lucy. And Dom. And Louis. And James. James? If he's there, Fred is not that far off. Ah, jackpot! There he is, little bugger. James is sorted. Not that long and it's my turn! Fred is sorted. I hope we're in the same house.

''Roxanne Weasley''

Uh-oh

 _Another? Twins? How fitting. Well, go join your brother in…_ _GRYFFINDOR_ _!_

 _..._

James

We're finally at Hogwarts! I have everything planned out. I won't get caught doing anything wrong and get myself the status of an angel. Then, in second year I'll nick the Marauders' Map from Dad. And the Invisibility cloak if I manage to do it. The real pranks begin. And the best part, no one will suspect me beacuse of my previous status! Yeah! I'll also get on the Quidditch team, as a chaser. I wonder…

''James Potter''

Well, I'll find out now.

 _A Potter, eh? There is a lot of pressure on you. You strive to be like your grandfather and father. It won't be easy. But I believe you can get it done in…_ _GRYFFINDOR_ _!_

 _..._

Albus

I hope James is wrong. He is a jerk. Just because he's older doesn't mean he can treat me like he does. I'll show him. I'll show everybody who is Albus Severus Potter! Scorpius in Slytherin? I hope we can still hang out. I like him. Rose doesn't, though. What's her problem?

''Albus Potter''

Please put me somewhere neutral so I can hang out with everyone.

 _Named after our esteemed late Headmaster? Plus the son of Harry Potter. You, my boy, will do great things. I also see a great desire to prove yourself. Yes, you're certainly ambitious and cunning enough. Well, lad, you'll thrive there. Better be…_ _SLYTHERIN_ _!_

 _..._

Rose

The magical celling. Bewitched to show the sky just like it is. It can be manipulated to show other things, of course. It's all written in Hogwarts: A History. That's my favourite book. It's so interesting!

Did you know that Gryffindor had a nearly headless ghost? And his head fell off at the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. Now he joined the Headless Hunt and his replacement is my Uncle Fred! Like I said, so interesting!

Uh, Dad warned me about Malfoy. Sorted to Slytherin, just like expected. Albus is now, every second. Ah. What? Slytherin? There must be some mistake! Albus Potter, the one I know, in Slytherin? Does that mean he's the same as Malfoy? I'll distance myself just a bit to…

''Rose Weasley''

Time really does fly by.

 _Ah. A Weasley. And a Granger. I know just what to do with you._ _GRYFFNDOR_ _!_

 _..._

Lily

Ha! Who's the baby now? I'm finally at Hogwarts! I can't believe this! I'm so excited. There's Jamie. And Al. And Rose. And everyone! Hugo? Where is he? He was just behind me. I don't believe this. He had to get lost. And of all days, today! Oh, there he is. At the front? Why? He's one of the last ones to be sorted. Oh, well.

''Lily Potter''

Uuh, my time to shine.

 _Ah, a lady Potter. You are just like your grandmother._

Thank you!

 _Same mind, same image, everything! There's no doubt, then, where you are headed, is there?_

Not at all!

 _Off you go, then!_ _GRYFFINDOR_ _!_

 _..._

Hugo

I'm so nervous. What if I don't get sorted into Gryyfindor? I bet dad would be so dissapointed. Mom said it would be alright, though. I'll just have to wait and see. Lily i sin Gryffindor. Figures.

*A minute later*

''Hugo Weasley''

Oh, hey, it's my turn!

 _Are you the last one? Thank Godric! You Weasleys. Well, you're a little different. Hard-working and kind. Please join…_ _HUFFLEPUFF_ _!_

 _..._

A/N: I couldn't wait. I'm so impatient. I'll translate this into Croatian, so if anyone speaks it, they can also read the story in it. Hope you like this!


End file.
